Episode 2419
Mikey Episode Number: 2419 Date: Saturday, February 20, 1994 Sponsors: R, W, 8 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for Worm |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In a Dragnet parody, Sergeant Thursday and Ben hunt for a wanted W. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A shark sings about his perfectly "Pearl White Teeth" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Annette Bening demonstrate here and there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two circles demonstrate "next to" and "away from" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings "Children of the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|During Ernie's naptime, Cookie Monster tries to steal and eat Ernie's pillow by distracting him with a bell. Ernie gets surprised reactions every time the bell rings. (i.e. fire engine siren, telephone, and doorbell) Ernie then decides to share the pillow Cookie Monster, in which Cookie rips it in half and eats his half while Ernie sobs in frustration. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "La Bamba", as they sing it in spanish or, Cantada En Español |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: W - Wall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mumford is in the courtyard trying his darnedest to pull a rabbit from his hat without any luck. In fact, he's never been able to achieve the feat. Along happens Professor D. Rabbit who agrees to help him out so long as the two may reverse roles afterward. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Body parts sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl remembers what to buy at the store (A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter) by visualizing her mother giving the instructions. Artist: Jim Simon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings George Gershwin's "Funny Face." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "What Happens Next," in which the viewer has to guess what kind of humiliation Charlie Chaplin is going to face before Gordon rings the Dinger's ding-dong bell. First the tramp slips on a banana peel, then collapses when sitting on a three-legged bench. Finally, when a rain cloud is about to rain on him, he shifts the cloud over to the left of the screen so it rains on Gordon instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - The Six Dollar Man |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Don Music is playing some music at Hooper's Store, but David isn't so sure about it. Don plays a medley of soft songs, then a loud one. Don realizes that the music he plays should make the customers think of food and brings in the Cooking Choir, a bunch of kids who sing about David cooking, then the customers eating. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drive a car with the help of their seatbelt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Interjections!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Captain Breakfast unsuccessfully encourages a little girl to eat breakfast, the most important meal of the day. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Santa Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Old MacDonald Cantata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Gills Brothers sing "Sixty Seconds Got Together" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A wizard turns into R things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hippos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert camp out under the stars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover pretends to be on the Moon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide